csifandomcom-20200225-history
Broken Home
Broken Home is the sixteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis The parents of a babysitter are murdered on the property where she is taking care of a 12-year-old boy in an upscale neighborhood. The investigation reveals the boy's parents were drugged at a nearby party and that there is a thief in the neighborhood who may be connected to the crimes. Also, Horatio investigates a doctor's shady past that includes lots of dead patients. Plot What starts out as an ordinary evening of babysitting for Heather Crowley turns tragic when the bodies of both her parents are discovered outside the house where she's watching over young Justin Montavo. Heather's father, Edward, has apparently been struck fatally in the head; her mother, Kimberly, was killed with a grill fork. Justin's parents are nowhere to be found, but prints on one of the windows of the house lead the CSIs to Dr. Mike Lasker, who claims he came by the house to get tools Mr. Montavo borrowed from him, but left after looking through the window and spotting Heather with a guy. Heather adamantly denies being with a boy. The Montavos finally turn up, claiming they were drugged at the party they attended the night before. Natalia recovers their glasses from the party and finds they test positive for GHB. When the CSIs learn Lasker was at the party as well, they suspect him of drugging the Montavos. He admits to dosing their drinks, but not so that he could rob their house; he suspects they're thieves and wanted to recover a baseball he claims they stole from him during one of his parties. Ryan examines the Montavo house and recovers the stolen property but learns that it was Justin, not his parents, who is the thief. Justin tells Horatio that Heather had her boyfriend over the night before, and Heather finally admits that she did, and gives the CSIs his name: Zack Griffin. Zack flees the CSIs when they come for him, but they manage to catch him. He tells them that he ran into Heather's father on his way out but that he fled and left Edward alive. One of the items recovered from Justin Montavo's stash proves to be a bracelet belonging to a dead woman named Lucille Clark--a patient of Dr. Lasker's. Horatio speaks with Lucille's daughter Amelia, who is grateful to him for returning the bracelet. Tripp learns that Lasker has lost six patients recently, and suspects that Lasker might be murdering his patients. Horatio decides to have Lucille's body exhumed. After mixing up two items in his kit and compromising evidence, a dejected Delko finds Natalia puzzling over a dead fly found in Edward Crowley's head wound. Delko realizes the fly is from the murder weapon--Zack's helmet. Calleigh questions Zack and he claims he killed Edward Crowley in self-defense. Things become clearer when Natalia learns Kimberly Crowley recently engaged in intercourse with Zack Griffin. Ryan confronts Heather; it was she who killed her mother after learning of Kimberly's affair with her boyfriend. She and Zack agreed to cover for each other after the murders. When a drug that causes respiratory failure is found in Lucille's body, Horatio has enough evidence to arrest Lasker. Lasker argues that he was saving the terminally ill from bad deaths, but Horatio is having none of it and has him arrested. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Josh Zuckerman as Leo Donwell * Leighton Meester as Heather Crowley * Brad Bartram as Edward Crowley * Larisa Miller as Kimberly Crowley * James Henrie as Justin Montavo * Marco Sanchez as Dave Montavo * Julie St. Claire as Renee Montavo * Jeremy Sumpter as Zach Griffith * Matt Letscher as Dr. Mike Lasker * Jowharah Jones as Amelia Clarke * Sarah Bloom as Party Planner Major Events *Delko returns to work, having recovered from being shot in the head. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes